


Fear the tea party

by Megamix07



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Johnathan and Jervis are roomates. Hyjinks ensue.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Fear the tea party

"Babey wake up." Johnathan did not stir. "Johnny, your scaring me. Wake up." Johnathan grunted. He turned over and opened his eyes. "What the hell, what times is it." He looked over and realized, he would be late for Joker's meeting. He ran to get ready and ran out the house and got to the meeting just in time. 

"So, first on the list. Jim Gordon is retiring. What do we do at his party?" "Leave it alone," Bane answered. Everyone murmured in either agreement or disagreement. "We'll just leave it. Now, number two. Mr Freeze you got the old timetable for robbing the bank. Just so you know, you're swapped with Polka Dot Man. Number three, Eraser, you didn't set up a crime spree. Any reason?" Eraser shifted his hands, "Haven't got a plan," he murmured. "Oh well, Crane you help him. Now finally number four, me and Harley are getting married. You're all invited. That's it, we're done. Goodbye." 

Johnathan sat down and helped Eraser plan. He told him about K.P.A. Know, Plan, Attack. Eraser understood these quicker than Johnathan, Edward, Oswald and Joker himself. Soon they all had to pack up and go home. Johnathan ran home to Jervis. His love, other than fear. He knew how fun he could be, and he could be fun.


End file.
